Resurrection
by Fireback 5 Inch
Summary: Setelah kematian Voldemort, Harry menyusup ke Hutan Terlarang untuk mendapatkan Batu Kebangkitan, dan mencoba untuk menyempurnakan salah satu dari Relikui Kematian tersebut. Tak peduli bahwa itu memakan waktu berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun ...


**Harry Potter, one and only, is J.K. Rowling's.**  
_No profit gained._

The Involved Characters:  
Harry Potter (main), Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley, Horace Slughorn, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape.

Kind of:  
Modified Canon.

Length:  
Oneshot.

Genres:  
Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Fantasy, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort, Supernatural.

Based on:  
Harry Potter and Deathly Hallows last story line.

-oOo-

.

Resurrection

Fireback 5 Inch

.

-oOo-

_"They were neither ghost nor truly flesh, he could see that. They resembled most closely the Riddle that had escaped from the diary so long ago, and he had been memory made nearly solid. Less substantial than living bodies, but much more than ghosts."_

.

-oOo-

.

Kebahagiaan akan datang, pikir Harry, tapi saat ini perasaannya teredam oleh kelelahan yang amat sangat, dan sakit karena kehilangan Fred, Lupin, dan Tonks menusuknya bagaikan luka fisik setiap dia melangkah. Setiap korban yang disebabkan oleh Pelahap Maut, oleh Voldemort … itu adalah kesalahannya, kecerobohannya, kebodohannya ….

Mereka bertiga—Harry, Ron, dan Hermione—menuju ke Kantor Kepala Sekolah dan segera masuk ke dalamnya ketika sang Gargoyle mengizinkan. Kemudian bunyi memekakkan telinga membuatnya menjerit, membayangkan kutuk dan Pelahap Maut yang kembali dan Voldemort yang lahir kembali—

Tapi ternyata itu adalah bunyi tepuk tangan. Dari sekeliling dinding, para kepala sekolah Hogwarts memberi dia tepuk tangan sambil berdiri. Harry mengangkat tangan dan potret-potret di dinding mendadak diam dengan hormat, berseri-seri sambil mengusap air mata, dan dengan antusias menunggu Harry bicara. Namun dia mengarahkan kata-katanya kepada Dumbledore—yang berdiri di potret paling besar tepat di belakang kursi Kepala Sekolah—dan memilih kata-katanya dengan cermat. Meskipun lelah dan matanya berat, dia mesti melakukan usaha terakhir, meminta saran terakhir.

"Aku akan menyimpan hadiah dari Ignotus," kata Harry memulai, dan Dumbledore tersenyum. Air mata yang sempat meleleh sudah dihapusnya.

"Tentu saja, Harry, itu milikmu selamanya, sampai kau meneruskannya."

"Dan juga ada ini."

Harry mengangkat Tongkat Elder, dan Ron dan Hermione memandang benda itu dengan ekspresi takzim yang tak disukai Harry.

"Aku tak menginginkannya," kata Harry.

"Apa?!" seru Ron, "Kau gila, ya?"

"Aku tahu benda ini kekuatannya hebat sekali," kata Harry dengan nada letih. "Tapi aku lebih senang dengan punyaku, jadi …."

Dia meraba-raba ke dalam kantong yang tergantung di lehernya, dan menarik keluar dua paruh tongkat kayu holly yang patah, yang masih terhubung oleh bulu phoenix. Yang dia tahu adalah, kalau ini tidak mampu memperbaikinya, tak ada lagi yang bisa. Dia meletakkan tongkat yang patah itu di atas meja sang Kepala Sekolah, menyentuhnya dengan ujung Tongkat Elder, dan mengucapkan, "Reparo."

Tongkat itu menyatu kembali, percikan-percikan merah terbang dari ujungnya. Harry tahu dia sudah berhasil. Diangkatnya tongkat kayu holly dan phoenix itu, dan mendadak merasakan hawa hangat di jemarinya, seakan-akan tongkat dan tangannya bersuka cita atas reuni mereka.

"Aku menaruh Tongkat Elder," dia memberitahu Dumbledore yang sedang menyaksikannya dengan sikap sayang dan bangga yang meluap, "Kembali ke tempat dari mana dia datang. Dia bisa tinggal di sana. Kalau aku meninggal secara alami seperti Ignotus, kekuatannya akan punah, bukan? Tuannya tidak akan pernah dikalahkan. Dengan begitu dia berakhir."

Dumbledore mengangguk. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Tapi … ada satu hal yang ingin Dumbledore tanyakan … Harry tidak membahas satu Relikui Kematian, satu-satunya yang ia hadiahkan langsung kepada bocah itu ….

"Harry," panggil Dumbledore, kali ini nadanya serius lagi. Ron dan Hermione berpaling, ikut-ikutan menatap Dumbledore walaupun yang dipanggil adalah Harry. Harry menoleh.

"Ya, Profesor?"

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku dan Mr Weasley serta Ms Granger di sini? Sebentar saja," pinta Dumbledore, nadanya tak biasa. "Atau kalau kau ingin segera pergi ke tempat lain, aku tidak melarangmu … kurasa pembicaraan kita kali ini sudah cukup. Bagaimana kedengarannya?"

Harry mengangguk, kali ini lebih pasti. Ya, dia masih ada satu rencana lagi walaupun dia sangat lelah … dan ia tidak memberi tahukan rencana itu kepada siapapun, termasuk Ron dan Hermione. Lalu dengan sekali anggukan hormat kepada Dumbledore, Harry keluar dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya di depan Dumbledore.

Mereka berdua cemas luar biasa; takut ada hal yang menyinggung atau hal yang membuat Dumbledore marah kepada mereka. Tak sadar oleh mereka sendiri bahwa kini jari-jari mereka bertautan di depan meja Kepala Sekolah.

"Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, Mr Weasley, Ms Granger," kata Dumbledore lembut, kedengarannya seperti menenangkan kedua anak kecil yang takut dihukum. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan menatap Dumbledore sungguh-sungguh.

"Ah, ada kalanya sesuatu masih melenceng dari harapan. Tentu saja … begini, bisakah kalian memastikan bahwa Harry tidak melakukan aneh-aneh?"

"Aneh-aneh apa—"

"Sebentar, Mr Weasley," sergah Dumbledore dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Kuping Ron langsung memerah. Dumbledore berdeham sebentar, lalu mulai melanjutkan. "Aneh-aneh … dengan … barang-barang itu. Apakah dia pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu kepada kalian?"

Para Kepala Sekolah menatap mereka dengan penuh curiga dan penasaran, namun tentu saja Albus Dumbledore dapat mengatasinya dengan baik.

Tubuh Hermione menegang. Dia teringat saat mereka berada di kediaman Lovegood dan mereka mendiskusikan Relikui Kematian … dan yang diinginkan Harry ….

Ketika mereka menyebutkan benda pilihan mereka masing-masing di Relikui Kematian, Harry memilih Batu Kebangkitan ….

"Profesor, benda yang ada di dalam Snitch itu—"

"Benar, Ms Granger," sela Profesor Dumbledore. "Itu adalah hal yang sudah, mungkin, ditebak olehnya jauh-jauh hari. itu adalah bendanya. Itu adalah 'pelengkap'nya, kalau bisa dibilang. Apakah dia sudah memberitahu kalian tentang itu? Ah, pastilah ia sudah memberitahukannya." Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sendiri, merasa yakin dengan asumsinya.

"Batu Ke—"

Hermione menginjak kaki Ron. Ia tahu bahwa Dumbledore tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui, bahkan para mantan Kepala Sekolah pun, tentang Relikui Kematian.

"Kurasa sudah cukup. Kalian menangkap pesanku, bukan?" kata Dumbledore. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menawari permen jeruk … kurasa kalian sudah boleh pergi. Selamat pagi."

Ron dan Hermione mengangguk hormat dan meninggalkan Kantor Kepala Sekolah dengan jantung bertalu-talu. Di belakangnya, Dumbledore memasang ekspresi yang, lagi-lagi, tak biasa.

.

-oOo-

.

Rasanya aneh ketika Harry menyelinap ke dalam Hutan Terlarang pada waktu pagi hari. Biasanya dia datang ke Hutan Terlarang di saat malam hari, gelap, penuh ketegangan yang melanda. Waktu itu sudah cerah sekali, matahari bertengger di tepi, dan tidak tepat di atasnya, tapi tetap memberikan setitik cahaya yang menelisik lewat pepohonan dan semak-semak.

Para Centaur yang baru saja bertarung di Hogwarts, yang memberikan sedikit bantuan, telah mengetahui kedatangan Harry. Harry tertegun. Dia tak lupa bahwa panah-panah yang membantu mereka tadi adalah berkat para Centaur. Pemuda itu mengangguk hormat kepada mereka, yang anehnya, disambut anggukan santun oleh ketua mereka. Harry berjalan pergi.

Ia ingat tadi jalannya ke sini … memang samar-samar karena tadi masih tengah malam, atau subuh, entahlah. Tapi jelas dia harus mendapatkannya ….

Setengah jalan menuju ke sana, dilihatnya pepohonan yang tumbang atau rumput-rumput yang tak beraturan di sana sini. Pelahap Maut pastilah penyebabnya. Harry mengerang. Dia sadar, setelah kematian Voldemort—atau lebih tepatnya, ketika kematian dirinya sendiri tadi—dia sudah tidak merasakan bekas luka yang berdenyut-denyut dan selalu membuatnya sakit. Tidak lagi.

Harry teringat batu kasar begerigi itu meluncur begitu saja di tangannya ketika dia berhadapan dengan Lord Voldemort. Batu itu yang memunculkan kedua orangtuanya, Sirius dan Remus … batu itu tidak mungkin hilang begitu saja ….

Dan ketika Harry berulang kali memanggil, "Accio Batu Kebangkitan", berulang kali juga usahanya gagal sia-sia. Sepasang mata hijau jernihnya berusaha menangkap apa pun yang ada di bawahnya. Sedikit lagi … bukankah harusnya ada jejak bekas peninggalan Pelahap Maut di sini?

Saat dia merasa dirinya sudah lelah dan letih, mungkin karena kelelahan ini dia tak dapat menemukan Batu Kebangkitan itu, akhirnya sepasang matanya menangkap batu hitam, bergerigi, yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah. Tubuhnya membungkuk dan tangannya terulur untuk mengambil batu tersebut.

Ia tak sadar kalau dia sedang menahan napas. Ditatapnya batu itu sekali lagi, tergoda untuk memanggil orangtuanya lagi dan lagi, namun dia benar-benar kelelahan. Lapar, kurang tidur, dan dia butuh istirahat. Segera saja batu itu dikantonginya dan ia berjalan keluar dari Hutan Terlarang.

Kamarnya di Asrama Gryffindor sangat menarik perhatiannya saat ini ….

.

-oOo-

.

Berhari-hari rasanya ia telah tertidur, dan dia tak yakin lagi dia bisa bangun. Sangat lelah, letih, tapi ia juga tidak makan kalau selama berhari-hari ia tertidur … mengerjap, Harry membuka matanya, dan melihat kelambu merah berada di sekelilingnya, ia yakin ia masih berada di kamar Asrama Gryffindor, Hogwarts.

Harry masih setengah sadar ketika membuka kelambunya, dan ia melihat bayang-bayang satu kepala merah bertengger di kasur sebelahnya. Ia sudah akan memanggil Ron, tapi rasanya rambut Ron tidak sepanjang itu dan wajah Ron tidak cantik ….

"Ginny!" Harry terkejut dan langsung terbangun, memakai kacamatanya, malu kepergok baru bangun. Sudah berapa lama dia tertidur seperti ini?

Ginny terkikik, ia menyibak rambutnya dengan anggun, mungkin telah tertular Fleur. "Selamat datang di hari keempat beristirahat di Hogwarts, Harry."

"Empat hari? Kau bercanda," katanya tak percaya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, yang tentu saja, semakin acak-acakkan.

"Pahlawan kita membutuhkan banyak perawatan," katanya dan menarik Harry supaya bisa duduk lebih tegak, lalu menunjuk setumpuk makanan di nakas sebelahnya. Selain sepiring makanan yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam sekaligus, masih ada sebotol penuh jus labu yang terlihat menggiurkan.

Belum cukup untuk menimpakan malu pada Harry, perutnya berbunyi keras. Ginny segera melambaikan tangannya, berkata bahwa itu bukanlah masalah, dan segera menyenggol Harry dengan sikunya supaya pemuda itu mau makan.

"Makanan itu untuk dimakan, Harry. Kreacher membuatkannya untukmu."

Harry tahu bahwa masakan Kreacher enak, sehingga dia langsung melahap makanannya dengan perut yang lapar luar biasa dan tubuh yang sudah segar sepenuhnya. Merasa diperhatikan lekat-lekat oleh Ginny, Harry mendongak.

"Mau?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kami semua sudah makan di Aula Besar," ujar Ginny, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan halus. Harry hanya mengangguk dan lanjut makan. Merasa Harry ingin tahu dengan kejadian Hogwarts, maka Ginny mulai menceritakan semuanya.

"Saat kau sudah tak kelihatan lagi, Harry, padahal Ron dan Hermione sudah kembali, para Peri Rumah menyediakan makanan luar biasa yang cukup untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan makanan kita. Para Malfoy kabur, begitu juga Pelahap Maut lainnya. Kami bergembira, kami bertanya-tanya kau di mana, namun sampai jam makan siang kau belum muncul juga, Ron mengecekmu dan ternyata kau ada di Asrama Gryffindor. Kami tidak mau menganggumu lagi, tentu saja."

Ginny menghela napas. Penjelasannya masih panjang.

"Lalu Profesor McGonagall mengumumkan, bahwa Topi Seleksi masih bisa dipakai walaupun makin lusuh," ia tertawa, dan Harry hampir tersedak rotinya, "Slytherin tetap diadakan. Namun karena kerusakan sekolah yang parah … inilah yang kami kerjakan selama berhari-hari, Harry. Kami sekuat tenaga mengembalikan kerusakan parah, kerusakan fatal yang terjadi akibat pertarungan melawan Kau-Tahu-Siapa dan pengikut-pengikutnya …."

Harry mengangguk paham. Intinya Hogwarts tidak akan dibuka dulu sebelum kerusakan ini diselesaikan dan mereka bisa bersekolah lagi dengan nyaman. Suasana di antara mereka diisi keheningan, dan Harry mulai canggung. Waktu itu dia berkata ingin berpisah pada Ginny … sekarang Ginny pasti tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan, ia pasti memaafkannya ….

Tangannya sudah terjulur, ingin membelai rambut Ginny dan menarik kepalanya ke arahnya, namun tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Lihat pahlawan kita!"

Buru-buru Harry mundur dan melanjutkan makan, nyengir lebar pada Ron, Seamus, dan Dean yang baru masuk.

"Mana Neville?" tanya Harry segera ketika melihat mereka kurang satu anggota kamarnya.

"Lagi ada diskusi serius sama Profesor Sprout, Neville kelihatannya gugup sekali. Dan demi kancut Merlin, Ginny, kenapa kau ada di sini? Sana ke kamar perempuan!" bentak Ron dan Ginny melotot kepadanya sebelum dia ngeloyor pergi.

"Kami baru saja selesai sarapan dan ingin memperbaiki Hogwarts lagi," kata Seamus dan memperhatikan Harry dengan intens. "Tunggu, Harry, kau belum mandi selama empat hari, 'kan?"

Cepat-cepat Harry menghabiskan makanannya dan pergi ke kamar mandi laki-laki. Sesuatu berada di kantongnya, yang selama ini sempat dilupakannya. Digenggamnya benda itu erat-erat dan segera menyelipkannya di kantong pemberian Hagrid.

Setelah merasa dirinya benar-benar segar, dan lega sekali karena merasa bahwa dia tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan, dia pergi ke Aula Besar dengan hati lapang. Banyak anak-anak yang berada di sana, kebanyakan ikut membantu memperbaiki Hogwarts. Aula Besar sudah mengalami banyak perbaikan, dan hanya perlu dipoles sedikit lagi sehingga menjadi seperti dulu. Melihat Harry, mereka langsung berhenti beberapa saat.

"Err, halo," ujar Harry canggung. Mereka segera bersorak. Peeves lewat dan ikut bernyanyi lagu yang dinyanyikannya empat hari lalu, saat kemenangan Hogwarts dan Harry Potter.

Sesudah keributan yang menghimpitnya tersebut, dia teringat lagi. Masih ada satu hal yang harus dikhawatirkan … masih ada satu hal yang perlu dia urus ….

Dia bertanya kepada siapapun yang berada di sampingnya dan sadar bahwa itu adalah Parvati Patil. "Parvati, kau lihat Profesor Slughorn?"

"Tidak," katanya pelan. "Mungkin berada di Ruang Asrama Slytherin di bawah tanah, atau di ruang guru. Entahlah, Harry, maaf, aku tidak melihatnya."

"Tidak masalah," sahut Harry dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju bawah tanah. Dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana, dia melihat sosok gemuk Slughorn yang sedang mengucapkan mantra-mantra di dinding Hogwarts yang terkena ledakan.

Belum lagi dengan gundukan-gundukan seperti bebatuan yang tergeletak di sana, bongkahan dinding besar yang tergeletak, debu yang melayang, dan beberapa hantu mengoceh sana sini … benar-benar kastil Hogwarts sudah hancur.

"Profesor Slughorn," panggil Harry tepat di belakangnya dan Slughorn terlonjak.

"Oh, Nak, kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah … jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, demi Merlin! Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Maaf kalau aku bertanya yang aneh-aneh," ujarnya sambil melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Tidak ada anak Slytherin yang tersisa, yang membantu di ruang bawah tanah hanyalah Profesor Slughorn dan Profesor Vector. Cukup bijak, Profesor Vector mengangguk sopan kepada Harry dan menyingkir ke tempat lain.

Tongkat yang bekerja di tangan Slughorn berhenti. Terakhir kali Harry menanyainya yang aneh-aneh adalah tentang Horcrux, tentang memori memalukannya bersama Riddle. Tapi Harry adalah pahlawan, tentu saja dia harus menjawabnya ….

"Tanyakan saja, Nak."

"Apakah ada ramuan yang bisa membangkitkan orang mati?" tanya Harry langsung, walaupun demikian ia tidak yakin bahwa jawabannya seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Slughorn spontan, sedikit terkekeh, dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Itu hal yang tidak mungkin, Nak, melawan takdir, dan sangat mustahil … maaf, aku tahu kau kehilangan banyak orang di Perang Hogwarts ini … tapi itu hal yang tidak mungkin …."

"Oh, ya," sahut Harry getir. Pasti tidak ada, Harry bodoh …. Harapannya seperti hancur begitu saja, runtuh seperti Kastil Hogwarts yang sedang dibangun kembali.

Setelah mereka berdiam beberapa saat dan tidak ada lagi yang mau berbicara, Harry menyeletuk, "Boleh aku bantu di sini, Profesor?"

"Tentu saja … kerusakan di sana-sini parah sekali, empat hari dengan kekuatan para Profesor, belum lagi murid-murid kelas atas, dan Hogwarts masih terlihat hancur seperti ini. Silakan, Nak, silakan …."

Dengan gesit Harry mengambil posisi di sebelah Slughorn dan merapalkan mantra-mantra yang ia ketahui untuk memperbaiki Hogwarts; memperbaiki rumahnya.

.

-oOo-

.

Berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, hampir dua bulan penuh mereka habiskan untuk memperbaiki Hogwarts. Setelah Hogwarts selesai diperbaiki, mereka langsung memulai tahun ajaran baru.

Hermione bersikeras mengatakan bahwa dia akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Hogwarts, yang berarti dia akan seangkatan dengan Ginny. Harry dan Ron, yang sudah disangka sebelumnya, diterima sebagai Auror oleh Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Bekerja menjadi Auror berarti membuat Harry mengejar para Pelahap Maut yang tersisa serta penjahat-penjahat lainnya, kalau ada. Keluarga Malfoy menjadi yang paling utama dicari walaupun katanya dia lagi-lagi diserang kutukan Imperius—alasan terakhir kali yang diberikannya kepada Kementrian saat dia ditanyai—dan Harry tak akan percaya omong kosong itu.

Ron tentu saja berbangga diri karena dia bisa menjadi Auror, dalam hati bersumpah untuk mencari pembunuh Fred, salah satu Pelahap Maut, dan melemparkannya ke dalam Azkaban.

Mereka terus berpencar, malah sampai ke Albania, tempat pelarian Voldemort dulu, hanya untuk mencari-cari para Pelahap Maut yang tersisa.

Malam ini, karena kerja sama mereka selalu membuahkan hasil prestise dan menakjubkan, Kepala Auror mempercayai penangkapan para mantan Pelahap Maut yang tersisa kepada Harry dan Ron.

"Di sana," bisik Harry ketika dia dan Ron sedang bertugas berdua untuk mencari keluarga Malfoy. "Lihat rambut pirangnya?"

Mereka sudah berkeliaran selama ini, selalu pergi ke mana pun tempat yang mereka pikirkan, dan pada akhirnya kembali lagi ke depan Malfoy Manor, satu-satunya harapan mereka. Tak sia-sia karena dia berhasil menguntit para Malfoy sampai ke sana.

"Bisa jadi itu hanya jebakan," gumam Ron, skeptis dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Maksudku, Harry … selama ini kita mencari mereka ke mana-mana dan tiba-tiba dia muncul begitu saja di rumahnya?"

Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang dikatakan Ron logis.

"Siapa tahu dia ingin kembali …" kata Harry yakin, dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah meluncurkan kutukan untuk kepala pirang itu, "… stupefy!"

Kepala pirang itu ambruk di belakang semak-semak, di belakang pagar tinggi yang menghalangi jalan masuknya Malfoy Manor.

"Tidak mungkin," kata Ron, setengah tak percaya dan setengah kagum. Mereka berdua mendekati kepala pirang itu di atas sapu terbang mereka dan terkejut bahwa yang Harry serang adalah, tak lain dan tak bukan, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Bukannya tak pernah memperkirakan ini sebelumnya, Harry mengira kepala pirang itu mungkin Lucius yang sedang bersembunyi dan Narcissa melindungi anak kesayangannya, Draco Malfoy. Tapi kalau dilihat lagi, justru yang ini yang lebih masuk di nalar.

Kepala pucatnya terkulai dan tubuhnya tak bergerak, rahangnya kaku, lebih kurus dari yang terakhir dilihat Harry. Tak ada tanda-tanda Lucius dan Narcissa di sana.

"Ron, pegang dia erat-erat. Jangan berikan Kutukan Ikat-Tubuh Sempurna, aku ingin menanyainya dulu." Harry menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya karena terlalu bersemangat.

Ron segera menahan tangan si Pirang Malfoy di belakang tubuhnya dan dicengkeramnya erat-erat tangan tersebut, tapi Draco masih tidak bergeming.

"Rennervate!"

Kelopak Malfoy membuka; keping kelabunya menatap tak percaya pada Potter yang sedang melayang-layang di atasnya. Ia ingin memberontak, tapi kedua tangannya tertahan di belakang. Dengusan terdengar dan ia mencibir keras.

"… Tsk."

"Baiklah, di mana kedua orangtuamu, Malfoy?" tanya Harry langsung.

"Tidak tahu," katanya cepat. Malah terlalu cepat sehingga membuat Harry dan Ron bertambah curiga padanya.

"Kau tahu," tukas Harry dan mendelik padanya. "Kalau kau tidak mau beritahu kami, kami bisa membawamu ke Kementrian, dan akan ada banyak persediaan Veritaserum di sana …."

Draco Malfoy mendengus kencang dan menggeliat-geliat di bawah pegangan Ron. Ia membentak, "Lepaskan aku, sialan!"

"Aku yang berhak di sini, Malfoy keparat!"

"Jangan bertengkar dulu," kata Harry dan mendesak Malfoy. "Sekarang, Malfoy, beritahu aku. Di mana kedua orangtuamu?"

Draco Malfoy menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan setelah dia puas, dia berteriak sekuat tenaganya, sekuat yang dia bisa.

"MATI!" teriaknya kesal. "PUAS KAU, POTTER KEPALA PITAK?"

Harry benar-benar kaget dan hampir terjungkal dari sapunya. Untung dia punya darah ayahnya, yang lihai main Quidditch, di dalam tubuhnya, sehingga ia masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan di atas sapu terbang tersebut.

Ada setitik dalam mata Malfoy yang Harry yakin, itu adalah perasaan menyesal campur marah dan kekecewaan. Sama seperti yang Harry rasakan, ketika orang yang dicintainya meninggal satu per satu … demi dirinya ….

"Tidak mungkin," Ron merespon lebih cepat daripada Harry. Dalam hati, Harry setuju. Tapi dia tak mungkin salah mengartikan tatapan Malfoy yang kosong dan tak berarti lagi; hampa. Dia benar-benar merasakan kehilangan yang amat sangat.

"Mati dalam pelarian demi pelarian. Tongkat ibuku masih ada padaku, kalau kau tidak percaya," katanya jengkel. Tongkat Lucius memang sudah rusak karena Voldemort yang memakainya waktu pengejaran ketujuh Harry.

"Kau tidak terlihat sedih kalau begitu," cemooh Ron di belakangnya. Seandainya Ron berada di posisi Harry sekarang, ia akan melihat wajah Malfoy yang lebih pucat dari biasanya dan diterangi cahaya bulan.

"Diam saja kau, Weasel. Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi! Aku terpaksa mengikuti perintah Pange—Kau-Tahu-Siapa!"

"Kau tetap harus dibawa untuk disidang." Sebelum sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, Ron segera memberikan Kutukan Ikat-Tubuh Sempurna kepada Malfoy yang langsung terbujur kaku di posisinya. Harry menggedikkan kepalanya, meminta Ron supaya Malfoy berada di belakangnya.

Kematian … kematian datang begitu mudah. Selama bertahun-tahun ini, Harry lupa akan tujuannya setelah dia selesai dari kantor Dumbledore, bertahun-tahun yang lalu …. Ia sudah bertekad, setelah kematian si ular itu, dia akan memulai awal yang baru, ia akan memulai sesuatu yang baru … tapi kenapa ia baru ingat lagi sekarang?

Tentu saja, Batu Kebangkitan ….

Harry terbang di angkasa bersama Ron tanpa memperhatikan jalanan di bawahnya. Batu Kebangkitan … rasanya dia sudah lama tidak mendengar kata itu diucapkan lagi, bahkan oleh kedua sahabat baiknya, Ron dan Hermione, yang sudah lulus dari Hogwarts dan bekerja di Kementerian Sihir.

Ron dan Hermione. Hermione … wanita itu bisa membantunya!

Dengan semangat baru yang membuncah di dadanya, dia memacu sapunya lebih tinggi dan lebih cepat dari biasanya, menimbulkan protes dari Ronald Weasley yang terbang di belakangnya.

.

-oOo-

.

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" tanya Hermione heran ketika dia, Ron, dan Harry berkumpul di The Burrow. The Burrow sepi, hanya mereka bertiga yang ada di ruang makan. Ron juga mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar permintaan Harry.

"Kau tertarik dengan dongeng anak-anak, Harry?"

"Tidak," jawab Harry cepat. "Yah, bisa saja, kan, kalau dulu ada … ada dongeng yang benar-benar nyata dan sangat hebat—"

Kedua mata hazel Hermione menyipit. Saat itu, saat masa pencarian Horcrux, dia meragukan kebenaran dongeng Tiga Saudara.

Hati Hermione mencelos. Kisah Tiga Saudara … Peverell … Relikui Kematian … Dumbledore! Itu dia yang menjanggal!

"Harry, tidak. Aku tidak akan meminjamkannya padamu."

Harry merasakan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Kenapa tiba-tiba Hermione jadi pelit begitu padanya? Ron juga langsung mengajukan tindakan protes pada Hermione.

"Hermione, pinjamkan saja … aku juga penasaran kenapa Harry menginginkan buku itu secara mendadak."

"Tidak." Hermione memandang tajam Ron, berkata padanya seolah kenapa-kau-tak-ingat-pesan-Dumbledore, Ron. Perempuan itu terus membuat kode lewat pandangan matanya.

Ron tetap tidak mengerti dan mendesak Hermione untuk memberikan buku itu pada Harry, sementara Harry memberikan tatapan memohon terbaiknya kepada Hermione. Hermione menggeleng dengan tegas.

"Tidak, Harry. Kau tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh lagi tentang dongeng-dongeng itu."

Ron langsung paham saat itu juga dan matanya berkilat-kilat. "Iya, Harry. Kau tak boleh berbuat yang aneh-aneh."

Harry bingung karena perubahan sikap Ron yang membelok. "Tapi … tapi aku tidak berbuat aneh-aneh. Berbuat aneh-aneh apa sih maksud kalian?"

Kini, seakan untuk menambah kelinglungannya, Hermione dan Ron saling menatap. Selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun mereka bersama, Harry benar-benar bingung sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang mereka rahasiakan. Sesuatu yang mereka tutup-tutupi darinya ….

Harry menatap mereka berdua bergantian secara tak berkedip. Ini benar-benar konyol. Apa yang mereka sembunyikan darinya? Padahal Harry tak pernah berbohong kepada mereka berdua—

"Baiklah, Harry," kata Ron setelah diskusi singkat lewat tatapan mata bersama Hermione, "Aku dan Hermione akan memberitahumu sesuatu … tentang pesan Dumbledore kepada kami."

Dahi Harry mengernyit dalam. "Pesan Dumbledore kepada kalian? Tapi ka—oh … saat aku keluar dari Kantor Kepala Sekolah itu?"

Hermione mengangguk tak yakin dan menggigit bibirnya, menoleh kepada Ron supaya laki-laki Weasley itu berbicara.

"Yah … dia berkata supaya kami mencegahmu untuk melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Aneh-aneh? Kenapa? Hal apa?"

Hermione mengembuskan napasnya dan Ron menyerah untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. Akhirnya Hermione berkata, "Batu itu, Harry. Batu Kebangkitan. Mungkin Dumbledore tahu kau ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan batu itu … dia meminta kami supaya kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh karena hal tersebut."

Harry ingin mengelak, mulutnya sudah terbuka, tapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dumbledore memang cerdas. Terlalu cerdas, malah. Dia bisa membaca rencana Harry bahkan sebelum dia sendiri melaksanakan rencananya.

"Aku mengerti," tukas Harry, namun tidak begitu mendengarkan lagi apa yang dikatakan Hermione seperti 'aku tahu dia benar, Harry' 'apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?' dan 'mengapa kau tidak beritahu kami?'.

"Jadi, aku tidak akan meminjamkan buku itu untukmu."

"Tapi, Hermione," ujar Harry yang kelihatannya mulai letih. Setelah pengiriman Malfoy kepada Kementerian Sihir dan sidangnya dilaksanakan lima hari lagi, dia merasa tubuh dan pikirannya lelah sekali, apalagi pemikiran mendadak tentang Batu Kebangkitan …. "Aku serius aku tidak akan menggunakan buku itu untuk, yah, err, Batu Kebangkitan."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau cari di sana?" tanya Hermione tajam. "Lagi pula isinya bertuliskan Rune Kuno, kau tidak bisa membacanya kecuali aku membacakannya untukmu … dan aku tidak akan membacakan apa pun yang berbahaya bagi kita semua."

Harry mengerang. Benar juga. Isinya Rune Kuno, dan dia tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang huruf-huruf Rune Kuno ….

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya ingin tahu semua cerita yang ada di dalam buku itu," ujar Harry dan perutnya bergolak tak nyaman. Apa ada lagi dongeng yang benar-benar nyata, yang bisa membuatnya untuk mewujudkan impian gilanya yang tak tercapai? Bisakah ia?

Hermione menghela napasnya. Mungkin kalau dia yang membacakan untuk Harry, tidak terlalu masalah. _Tidak terlalu masalah._ Dia akan tahu kalau ada bagian yang berbahaya dan memacu Harry untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan Batu Kebangkitan, sehingga ia tak akan membacakan bagian yang 'membahayakan' itu untuk Harry. Ia mengangguk. Ron membuka mulutnya untuk protes dan Harry sudah ingin melonjak berterima kasih, namun Hermione menahan mereka berdua.

"Dan apa pun yang ingin kalian katakan sekarang, tidak akan kuterima. Saatnya kita berdua tidur dan beristirahat, apalagi kalian berdua." Dia menunjuk Harry dan Ron, "Kerja bagus karena sudah menangkap Malfoy. Nah, selamat beristirahat!"

Hermione ber-Apparate ke rumahnya, di mana ada kedua orangtuanya yang memorinya sudah dikembalikan oleh Hermione, sementara Harry dan Ron saling pandang.

"Kau bisa menginap di sini, Harry."

Biasanya Harry tinggal di Grimmauld Place bersama ibu Nymphadora Lupin dan anak baptisnya. Ide bagus juga kalau hari ini ia menginap di The Burrow. Ia mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Ron ke lantai atas.

"Tapi Mr dan Mrs Weasley tidak akan protes, bukan?"

"Tentu tidak," Ron menyergah. "Kau tahu sendiri bahwa mereka berdua sangat menyukaimu. Kakak-kakakku sudah berkeluarga semua, George ada di tokonya dan saudaraku di sini tinggal Ginny," jelasnya cepat. "Dan Ginny adalah pacarmu."

Mau tak mau Harry nyengir lebar.

Keesokan paginya, Harry turun untuk sarapan dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat keterkejutan Mrs Weasley yang mendapati Harry Potter ada di rumahnya. Setelah pelukan singkat dan anggukan sopan kepada Mr Weasley, mereka makan pagi dengan lahap.

Sesuai janjinya, Hermione menemui mereka ketika mereka berada di Kementerian Sihir. Ron berjengit ketika Hermione datang menghampiri mereka di Kantor Auror.

"Demi Merlin, Hermione, kau bawa buku itu ke sini?"

"Diamlah," desis Hermione. "Hari ini aku tak punya waktu lagi, karena aku punya pekerjaan banyak hari ini … Harry, kau mau mendengarkan atau tidak?"

Harry mengangguk semangat, kacamatanya hampir jatuh melorot dari hidungnya.

Hermione membacakan cerita itu dengan lancar, seolah tertulis dengan bahasa Inggris, bukan Rune Kuno. Judul-judul ceritanya sebagai berikut: The Wizard and The Hopping Pot (Sang Penyihir dan Kuali Melompat), The Fountain of Fair Fortune (Air Mancur Mujur Melimpah), The Warlock's Hairy Heart (Penyihir Berhati Berbulu), Babbity Rabbity and Cackling Stump (Babbity Rabbity dan Tunggul Terbahak), dan yang terakhir, The Tale of the Three Brothers (Kisah Tiga Saudara), yang Hermione menolak untuk membacakannya kembali pada Harry, seakan-akan itu adalah kutukan berbahaya.

"Terima kasih, Hermione," kata Harry setelah keempat dongeng sudah dibacakan untuknya, dan Ron masih terkikik geli karena kebodohan Raja yang ada di dongeng Babbity Rabbity and Cackling Stump. Hermione mengangguk dan segera memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas manik-maniknya, berharap bahwa dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah.

"Kau tidak merencanakan apa pun kan, Harry?" tanya Hermione cemas.

"Oh, tidak," ujar Harry pelan dan segera berbalik, pura-pura membereskan berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya. "Tapi dongeng The Fountain of Fair Fortune terdengar menarik …."

Dongeng itu menceritakan tentang Air Mancur, jika kau membasuh dirimu di waktu yang tepat—sekali setahun, pada jam-jam di antara terbit dan tenggelamnya matahari di hari terpanjang dalam tahun itu—satu orang yang tak mujur akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berjuang mencari jalan ke Air Mancur, membasuh diri di sana, dan mendapatkan kemujuran yang melimpah untuk selama-lamanya.

"Tidak, Harry!" Hermione mengeluarkan protes kerasnya, dan ia berusaha sepelan mungkin sebab mereka masih berada di Kementerian Sihir. "Itu hanya dongeng!"

"Tentu saja," kata Harry sambil menimbang-nimbang. Keberuntungan, keberuntungan … kalau Felix Felicis membutuhkan waktu enam bulan, sementara ini tak sampai satu bulan … siapa tahu dia mujur setelah kesialan selama bertahun-tahun sebelumnya ….

"Bahkan di akhir ceritanya dikatakan, bahwa 'tak seorang pun pernah curiga bahwa sebenarnya Air Muncur Mujur Melimpah sama sekali tidak memiliki keajaiban'! Itu hanya dongeng, Harry," pekik Hermione, frustrasi luar biasa karena kelakuan Harry.

"Benar, itu hanya mitos," gumam Harry, kedengarannya tak fokus. Ron memberikan komentar di belakangnya seperti _Blimey, mate_ dan _aku ikut denganmu kalau kau ke sana._

"Lokasinya juga tidak disebutkan," ujar Hermione, berusaha membujuk Harry dengan pikiran-pikiran apa pun yang sekarang bersarang di otaknya. "Hanya disebutkan 'jauh di atas bukit, dalam sebuah taman ajaib yang dikelilingi dinding-dinding tinggi serta dilindungi sihir yang kuat' …."

Hermione membekap mulutnya untuk mencegah dirinya sendiri supaya tidak mengatakan lebih banyak hal yang mencurigakan dan menyesatkan untuk sahabatnya sendiri, Harry Potter. Bahkan sekarang Ron terlihat tertarik dengan kisah itu ….

"Kalian tidak berpikir untuk mencarinya, kan?" tanya Hermione yang kini lebih panik dari sebelumnya. "Harusnya tidak kubacakan saja dongeng itu …."

"Tidak, Hermione, tentu saja tidak," kata Ron sambil menenangkan kepanikan Hermione yang meningkat. Namun Harry tak berkata apa-apa dan menoleh kepadanya.

"Kau harus bekerja sekarang, kan, Hermione?"

"Oh—ya, tentu saja. Aku akan kembali sekarang. Err, sampai jumpa lagi!" Dan rambut lebat Hermione segera melesat dari pintu dan menghilang di ambangnya.

Hening sebentar. Terdengar suara-suara sepatu yang berkeliaran di luar Kantor Auror, namun pikiran Harry berkelebat jauh di sana, di Air Mancur … seandainya saja ….

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Kau berpikir untuk ke sana, kan?"

"Tentu saja—"

"Benar-benar seperti dugaanku …."

"—tidak," sanggah Harry. "Tidak. Itu hanya mitos, bukan?"

"Hmm …."

Mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka, dan pikiran Harry kini melayang pada dua hal: Batu Kebangkitan dan Air Mancur Mujur Melimpah.

Tentu saja ia akan pergi.

.

-oOo-

.

Harry merasa dirinya dilanda semangat yang membara, namun mengkhawatirkan di saat yang bersamaan, seperti saat dia ingin memburu Horcrux. Dirinya merasa dia di ambang batas bahaya—lagi, namun itu tidak terlalu bermasalah—dan dia tak perlu repot-repot untuk memanggil masalah padanya. Masalah selalu datang secara natural kepada Harry.

Saat itu dia sedang ditugaskan sendiri pada malam hari untuk mencari Pelahap Maut—ya, karena Pelahap Maut masih ada yang berkeliaran—di daerah Timur. Keping hijaunya mencari di sekelilingnya, sampai ia melihat orang yang beramai-ramai di sekitar bukit, yang dikelilingi dinding-dinding tinggi.

Harry tidak salah, 'kan? Masalah selalu datang padanya. Dia ragu-ragu mendekat dan mendarat dengan mulus, sapu berada di tangan kiri dan tongkat berada di tangan kanan, dan menyusup ke baliknya. Setengah tak percaya dan setengah menyangka ini mimpi, karena dia sendiri tidak begitu yakin bahwa ternyata Air Mancur Mujur Melimpah adalah kisah nyata.

_Sekali setahun, pada jam-jam di antara terbit dan tenggelamnya matahari di hari terpanjang dalam tahun itu …._

Dan hari ini banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul di sana ….

Ketika Harry membuat jalan untuk dirinya sendiri, agak susah payah menyusup di sana, orang-orang tiba-tiba tertarik karena melihat bekas luka sambaran petir yang berada di dahinya.

"Harry Potter! Itu Anak-yang-Bertahan-Hidup! Beri jalan, beri jalan!"

"Itu adalah Sang Terpilih! Menyingkir kalian semua!"

Sekejap saja semua orang menyingkir untuk memberinya jalan. Harry kaget, karena dia tidak menyangka orang-orang itu, atau penyihir, mau memberikan kemujuran mereka sekali dalam setahun hanya untuknya.

Harry membungkuk sopan dan mengucapkan terima kasih secara verbal, lalu menunggu di depan dinding tinggi itu sampai matahari terbit.

Beberapa orang di sana, yang tidak dapat menutupi kekecewaannya, segera pergi meninggalkan tempat Air Mancur Mujur Melimpah. Sebagian kecil orang masih bertahan untuk melihat bagaimana cara Harry Potter menaklukan Air Mancur Mujur Melimpah sebagaimana ia menghancurkan Lord Voldemort.

Tak tahu berapa lama ia menunggu, yang dirasakannya seperti satu tahun karena kelelahan yang amat sangat tapi semangat yang membara, langit mulai disinari cahaya pertama matahari terbit, dan ada celah kecil di dinding yang terbuka. Sedikit ragu, Harry maju. Sulur-sulur tanaman merambat dari taman ajaib menjulur di antara kerumunan kecil orang, dan melingkar mengikat pada Harry, satu-satunya orang yang terdekat dengan sulur tersebut.

Bergumam 'terima kasih' kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya, tanaman itu mulai merambat menarik Harry untuk masuk ke celah kecil di dinding.

Harry masuk lebih jauh ke dalam taman ajaib yang dimaksudkan dalam dongeng The Fountain of Fair Fortune—yang untungnya, dia masih mengingat detil kecilnya—dan ia juga melihat tanaman-tanaman obat langka dan berbagai jenis buah, serta bunga tumbuh melimpah mengapit jalan setapak yang diterangi cahaya matahari. Harry sampai di kaki bukit tempat Air Mancur berdiri.

Di sana, persis seperti yang dideskripsikan oleh Hermione dan Rune Kunonya, seekor cacing putih raksasa melingkar di dasar bukit, matanya buta dan tubuhnya membengkak. Ketika mereka semakin mendekat, cacing itu berbalik dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang jelek, lalu mengucapkan serangkaian kata dengan suaranya yang serak mengerikan:

"Persembahkan kepadaku bukti sakitmu."

Menurut cerita, Asha, salah satu penyihir yang berhasil masuk ke dalam sini, menangis putus asa dan cacing menggeliat ke samping dan menghilang ke dalam lubang yang terbuka di tanah. Tapi Harry tidak bisa menangis sekarang … justru dia bahagia karena berhasil masuk ke sini ….

Bukti sakitmu. Bukti sakit ….

Dengan cepat Harry menggunakan kutukan yang ia tahu, yang berkelebat langsung dalam benaknya, dan memberikan sayatan tajam di pergelangan tangannya, membuat darah menetes-netes dari sana. Sang cacing mengetahui adanya tetesan dan segera mendekat, meminum tetesan darah yang terus merembes dari tangan Harry. Setelah dia puas, cacing itu membiarkan Harry lewat dan masuk ke dalam lubang yang terbuka di tanah.

Harry menghela napas lega. Ia tak begitu yakin dengan ide atas darah sebagai pengganti air mata, namun ternyata darah cukup menginterpretasikan sebagai bukti sakit.

Setelah menutup luka yang tadinya terbuka lebar dan menghentikan darahnya untuk berhenti mengalir, Harry mulai mendaki bukit. Matahari terus naik, tapi entah kenapa Harry malah yakin bahwa ia akan tiba di Air Mancur sebelum matahari tenggelam. Tentu saja, itu adalah batas waktunya.

Di tengah perjalanan menaiki lereng yang terjal, Harry melihat kata-kata yang terukir di tanah di hadapannya, terukir sempurna tanpa cacat:

"Persembahkan kepadaku buah usahamu."

Yang dimaksudkan adalah bulir-bulir keringat, Harry tahu, karena Hermione berkata demikian saat membacakan kisahnya. Maka Harry terus berjalan walaupun ketika dia terus mendaki, bermenit-menit bahkan berjam-jam rasanya, puncak bukit tak juga semakin dekat, dan ukiran kata-kata elok itu tetap ada di depannya.

Namun ia harus mencapai Air Mancur tersebut sebelum matahari tenggelam.

Kedua tangannya sudah berkeringat, basah, dan licin ketika ia merasa sapunya hampir menggelincir turun. Tentu saja, kenapa dia tak ingat?

Dia memosisikan dirinya dengan nyaman di atas sapu dan menjejakkan kakinya kuat-kuat ke tanah, memutuskan untuk terbang dan mencurangi ukiran kata-kata tersebut. Dia melayang, melesat melewati bukit yang puncak bukitnya ada di depan mata. Dia optimis akan berhasil.

Betapa kecewanya dia ketika dia masih berada di atas kata-kata yang terlihat seperti bintik semut tersebut. Agak kesal, Harry menukik ke bawah dan berdiri tepat di belakang kata-kata tersebut. Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi … waktunya tinggal sebentar ….

Maka dari itu Harry berjalan lebih cepat dan bersemangat daripada yang tadi. Tetes keringat memenuhi dahi dan pelipisnya. Harry mengusap dahi dan pelipisnya agak tak sabaran, dan tetesan keringat itu jatuh ke tanah. Ukiran kata-kata yang menahan lajunya perlahan-lahan menghilang, dan Harry bisa bergerak semakin dekat ke puncak bukit.

Harry sudah hampir sampai di puncak bukit, dan terpesona dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya: Air Mancur, gemerlapan bagaikan kristal di bawah naungan pepohonan dan bunga-bungaan.

Ia sudah merentangkan tangannya agar lebih dekat dengan pinggiran Air Mancur, tapi dia dihadapkan pada anak sungai yang mengelilingi puncak bukit, lagi-lagi menghalangi jalannya. Di kedalaman air yang bening dan jernih, terdapat sebuah batu halus yang di permukaannya tertulis:

"Persembahkan kepadaku harta masa lalumu."

Harry butuh memori untuk melewati air sungai itu. Dengan cepat ia menaruh tongakt sihir tepat di pelipisnya, menarik semua ingatan tentang saat-saat bahagia bersama teman-temannya, keluarga Weasley, sahabatnya, Ginny ….

Ia menjatukan semua ingatan itu ke dalam air yang mengalir deras. Anak sungai menghanyutkan ingatan Harry, dan tiba-tiba muncul batu-batu pijakan di sepanjang anak sungai, dan ia bisa melewati anak sungai, menuju puncak bukit.

Kini Harry bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

Air Mancur Mujur Melimpah berkilau di hadapannya, berdiri di antara tanaman-tanaman obat serta bunga-bungaan, semuanya lebih langka dan lebih indah daripada yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Warna langit kini sudah berubah menjadi jingga lalu berubah merah bagaikan permata rubi. Harry harus cepat membasuh dirinya di bawah naungan Air Mancur.

Harry sudah selesai membasuh dirinya, basah karena seluruh air yang ada di tubuhnya, namun puas akan usahanya sendiri. Matanya terpancang pada tanaman-tanaman obat dan bunga-bungaan langka yang ada di sekelilingnya; rasanya tidak salah kalau mengambil beberapa yang langka.

Siapa tahu ia membutuhkan itu untuk membuat ramuan-ramuan bagus ….

Pria berkacamata tersebut meraih beberapa tanaman yang tak pernah dilihatnya sama sekali, atau yang pernah dia lihat hanya di dalam buku, dan menyimpannya di sakunya sebaik mungkin supaya tidak hilang atau pun jatuh.

Ketika matahari turun di kaki langit, Harry memutuskan untuk segera menuruni bukit. Tak peduli lagi bahwa di dalam buku, Air Mancur Mujur Melimpah dikatakan sama sekali tidak memiliki keajaiban. Mungkin saja dia bisa mematahkan mitos itu setelah dia keluar dari Air Mancur ini.

Sadar dia sudah berada di dekat dinding tinggi, lebih baik dia segera terbang menggunakan sapunya. Harry tak yakin orang-orang di bawah sana mau membiarkannya lewat dengan tenang … atau sekadar mencari bukti lain Harry Potter memang sedang berada di dalam sana dan dilaporkan ke pihak Daily Prophet. Sudah cukup Harry memakan ketenaran selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

.

-oOo-

.

Setelah selesai dengan perjalanannya menuju Air Mancur Mujur Melimpah, Harry segera memutar Batu Kebangkitan sebanyak tiga kali di satu tangan, dan panggilan pertamanya adalah kepada Sirius. Namun wujud Sirius tidaklah berbeda seperti yang dulu; lebih padat dari hantu, namun wujudnya bukanlah manusia.

Ia mengobrol sebentar dengan Sirius. Kariernya di dunia Auror, bagaimana dia menangkap Pelahap Maut yang tersisa … namun dia sama sekali tidak berbicara tentang idenya untuk menyempurnakan Batu Kebangkitan. Semua orang menganggap itu hal yang buruk, karena mereka tidak mengetahui bagaimana frustrasinya Harry: Orangtuanya, Sirius, Dumbeldore, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Dobby, Remus-Nymphadora, Fred, bahkan Snape … semua orang yang bertempur di Hogwarts saat itu, meninggal untuk melindunginya ….

"Harry?" panggil Sirius dalam wujud tak nyatanya, membuat Harry mendongak ketika dia pura-pura sibuk dengan kertas yang berserakan di mejanya. "Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak, Sirius," jawab Harry cepat. Terlalu cepat dan membuat mata Sirius menyipit curiga, namun Harry tidak memperhatikan hal sepele itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku harus membereskan berkas-berkas ini sekarang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Wujud Sirius menghilang, Batu Kebangkitan tergeletak di atas mejanya. Harry ragu ingin mengambilnya lagi. Dongeng itu benar-benar tidak nyata. Oke, tempatnya ada, namun Air Mancurnya hanyalah Air Mancur biasa.

Harry mengembuskan napas panjang, tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

.

.

.

Harry menikahi Ginny ketika ia sudah merasa hubungannya dan Ginny semakin erat, walaupun tentu saja, masih ada hal-hal yang dipikirkannya saat ini, tanpa dia harus memberitahunya kepada Ron mau pun Hermione.

Setelah mereka menikah, lebih banyak hal yang harus diurus Harry: merahasiakan keberadaan Batu Kebangkitan dari Ginny dan keluarga Weasley, Hermione—yang juga akan menjadi keluarga Weasley karena dia sudah bertunangan dengan Ron—serta anak-anaknya.

Pada umurnya yang ke dua puluh enam tahun, Harry diangkat sebagai Kepala Auror, yang tidak membuat orang keheranan. Harry menjabat sebagai Kepala Auror yang termuda sepanjang sejarah, dan orang-orang tidak ada yang mau mengambil pusing tentang hal itu. Harry pantas mendapatkan titel tersebut.

Tapi tidak dengan Harry. Dia sendiri semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya di Kementerian Sihir, tinggal sedikit Pelahap Maut yang tersisa di luar sana—dan Malfoy sekarang terkurung di Azkaban untuk hukuman tiga setengah tahun—juga tugas-tugasnya di lapangan yang menuntutnya untuk terus bekerja.

Batu Kebangkitan untuk sementara terabaikan, padahal dia sudah berpikir berbagai macam cara untuk meramu Felix Felicis.

Tak ada kesempatan untuk itu. Sama sekali tidak ada. Waktu yang Harry habiskan saat ini adalah untuk mengurus Kantor Auror dan para mantan Pelahap Maut yang mencoba kabur, mengatasi Dementor yang dengan girangnya merasa bahwa mereka punya mangsa yang banyak, mengurusi Batu Kebangkitan yang semakin lama semakin menggerogoti dirinya ….

Di bawah naungan kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti dirinya, di antara pepohonan dalam hutan yang ia cari ke mana sosok para mantan Pelahap Maut yang selalu berhasil kabur, di antara jejak-jejak Batu Kebangkitan yang selalu membuat dirinya lengah ….

Dia melemparkan kutukan kepada seorang bertudung tepat ketika ia dilancarkan serangan berwarna hijau.

"_Nice one_!" Seorang rekan kerjanya berseru dan segera meringkus orang bertudung tersebut. Begitu dekatnya dia dengan kematian, dia tahu bahwa pekerjaannya berbahaya, menuntut banyak kekuatan dan waktu.

Kematian. _Kematian_.

Lagi-lagi menggerogoti jiwanya yang semakin tertarik pada keajaiban Batu Kebangkitan. Merapal mantra yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, ia membantu rekan kerjanya yang turut bekerja di lapangan dan mengangkat sosok bertudung tersebut.

Salah satu si kembar Carrow, Amycus Carrow.

Peduli amat—rasa kemarahan kembali membongkar dirinya sejak lama, orang itu jelas-jelas ada di tempat pembunuhan Dumbledore di Menara Astronomi. Kematian … seandainya saja dia bisa ….

Apakah Dumbledore senang dengan obsesinya yang menggelegak terhadap Batu Kebangkitan? Bukankah Dumbledore sudah bilang, bahwa harusnya dia—Harry—bisa lebih baik darinya, dengan tidak mengejar-ngejar Relikui Kematian?

Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Harry tidak mengejar Relikui Kematian itu. Dia hanya ingin menyempurnakan Batu Kebangkitan. Sama seperti Dumbledore, obsesinya sangat besar kini terhadap Batu tersebut. Melayang pergi, ia meluncur ke Kementerian Sihir dan berharap bisa meluangkan lebih banyak waktu hari ini.

.

.

.

Harry Potter tak tahu apa yang membawanya ke sini. Ke Azkaban. Oh, dia sebenarnya tahu, hanya saja dia masih tidak yakin dengan tindakannya saat ini.

Penjara dingin yang penuh dengan Dementor. Mudah saja Harry memohon. "Aku Kepala Auror, mempunyai izin dan hak istimewa untuk masuk ke dalam Azkaban. Dan aku tak perlu ditemani."

Namun tidak semudah saat dia memasukinya.

Azkaban adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan, mimpi buruk bagi semua orang. Ketika Harry memasukinya, Azkaban memberinya efek dingin sampai merasuk ke tulang dan Harry tak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia mengumpankan dirinya sendiri kepada para Dementor.

Harry sudah memanggil rusa jantan keperakan yang ia punya supaya dia dikawal sampai ke tujuannya di Azkaban tersebut.

Setiap langkah yang ditempuh di dalam Azkaban benar-benar seperti perjalanan menuju Neraka. Berbagai macam bau juga menyergap hidungnya, Harry yakin itu adalah bau pesing. Sel itu selain dingin dan bau juga gelap. Satu-satunya penerangan yang dipunyai Harry adalah Patronusnya.

Di dalam sel itu orang-orang kurus kering, baik pria maupun wanita, menatapnya kosong, hampa dan tidak ingin hidup lagi. Ada juga yang masih sadar, kebanyakan memelototi Harry ingin tahu, penasaran hingga mendekat—hidung mereka sampai terjepit di antara sel—dan Harry cepat-cepat membuang muka. Harry melihat Dementor melayang-layang di atas para tawanan, namun tidak mendekati Harry, berkat Patronus yang melindunginya dan berjalan dengan pongah di depan.

Ada beberapa tawanan yang Harry tahu, dan tentu saja, sebagian besar merupakan para Pelahap Maut atau pun para penyihir yang setia kepada Kau-Tahu-Siapa sampai saat ini.

Harry terus berjalan dan berharap bahwa dia benar-benar tidak salah dalam melakukan hal tersebut. Harry mengerjap ketika rusa jantannya menuntun sampai ke tempat yang ia mau. Sel Draco Malfoy.

Anak itu sudah lebih lebih lebih kurus lagi dari sebelumnya, warna kulitnya tak jauh dari frasa _seperti orang mati_ dan matanya hitam berkantung, bibirnya kering. Sepasang mata kelabunya menangkap pergerakan di luar. Cahaya keperakan. Draco tak cukup bodoh untuk tidak tahu itu adalah Patronus, namun dia tak punya semangat lagi untuk tahu siapa pemilik rusa jantan keperakan tersebut.

Rusa jantan ….

"Malfoy," panggil Harry, suaranya menggema di lantai dan dinding sel Azkaban. Harry menyentuh sel itu dan dia tahu, sel itu berkarat, menjijikkan, dan kotor.

Kedua tangan kurus kering Malfoy merangkak menuju sel dan menatap Harry seakan dia orang hina, lebih hina dari para Dementor.

"Potter," gerutunya. "Mau mengejekku? Terima kasih."

"Kau tahu banyak tentang Ilmu Hitam," kata Harry tanpa memedulikan gerutuan Malfoy. "Bisa jelaskan padaku, apa ada Ilmu Hitam yang membangkitkan orang mati?"

"OH!"

Draco Malfoy, di luar karakternya yang manja, jahat, keji, tukang _bully_ dan sering meremehkan orang lain, tertawa terbahak-bahak karena pertanyaan Harry. Sebagai respon, Draco mendelik padanya, matanya terlihat besar dan cekungan hitam di bawah matanya semakin kelihatan. "Kau mau mencoba Ilmu Hitam, Potter?"

"Tidak, akan kuubah menjadi Ilmu Putih kalau aku sudah selesai berdiskusi denganmu," ucap Harry tajam. "Kau mau memberitahuku atau tidak?"

Patronus Harry bergerak lincah di sebelahnya.

"Sayang sekali, waktuku akan terbuang sia-sia kalau aku mengoceh padamu." Mata Malfoy menyipit. "Kau repot-repot sekali untuk ke sini, Potter. Kau bisa pergi ke toko buku atau perpustakaan Hogwarts sekali pun, ke Seksi Terlarang, dan mengorek soal Ilmu Hitam di sana," ujarnya dengan getir.

"Waktumu sudah terbuang sia-sia di sini, Malfoy," balas Harry sederhana. "Dan aku? Auror? Seorang penyelamat Dunia Sihir dari para pengguna Ilmu Hitam, dan pergi menyelidiki tentang Ilmu Hitam? Apa kata mereka, Malfoy? Pikir!"

Harry memejamkan matanya. Tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan benar-benar seperti ini dan kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri.

"Dan aku tidak mau membuang waktuku untukmu. Peduli amat tentang apa yang mereka katakan tentangmu, Potter. Pergi! PERGI!" seru Malfoy histeris, beberapa orang di sel-sel lain langsung mendobrak-dobrak dan berteriak tak kalah keras dari Malfoy, mengusir Harry dan Patronusnya untuk pergi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kalau—"

"BAIKLAH!" jerit Malfoy di sela-sela keputus-asaannya dan bibirnya yang kering, kedua tangannya yang bergetar dan hidung yang kembang kempis. "COBALAH FELIX FELICIS, BODOH, ANAK TOLOL! KALAU KAU PINTAR DAN MENGINGINKAN SESUATU, FELIX FELICIS ADALAH OBATNYA!"

Harry bergeming di tempat untuk beberapa saat, dan dia mendengar ejekan-ejekan lain yang dilontarkan untuknya di sel-sel lain. Begitu pula dengan Malfoy, bibirnya membentuk seringaian dan meludah tepat di hadapan Harry Potter.

"Kau tidak membantu, Malfoy."

"COBA INFERI, COBA INFERI!" pekik Malfoy seperti orang gila. "INFERI, MAYAT HIDUP! KAU INGIN MEMBANGKITKAN ORANG MATI, BUKAN?!"

Harry menimang-nimang tongkat sihirnya dan menyelipkan tongkat kayu holly tersebut di sel, tepat berada di pelipis Malfoy. Sedikit menciut, Malfoy mundur ke belakang dan berusaha merangkak lebih jauh.

"Kalau kau berhasil membangkitkan orang mati, Potter," desis Malfoy, "Hidupkan orangtuaku."

Rapalan Harry tak main-main—dia benar-benar serius—dan segera saja mengalir dari otak menuju lengan dan tongkatnya.

"Obliviate!"

Dengan itu, Harry membimbing Patronusnya keluar dari belokan sel Malfoy dan meluncur pergi dari Azkaban. Para Dementor melayang di dekatnya, namun tak cukup dekat untuk menghisap kebahagiaannya. Mereka kecewa karena buruan mereka begitu dekat namun tak ada kesempatan untuk mencoba.

Harry tak pernah berpikir bahwa suatu hari dia akan ke Azkaban, menanyai Malfoy tentang Ilmu Hitam. Dan tak pernah sedikit pun ia berpikir bahwa ia akan menggunakan Ilmu Hitam, dengan dalih bahwa dia akan mengubahnya menjadi Ilmu yang tidak Hitam … Harry, mungkin, juga sudah menjadi gila.

.

.

.

Hari-harinya disibukkan oleh pekerjaan, tugas, laporan, dan kembali lagi ke rumah untuk mendapati Ginny yang tertidur di sofa rumah mereka. Ya, Harry tak lagi tinggal di Grimmauld Place No 12, biarlah itu menjadi tempat tinggal Andromeda Tonks dan Teddy Lupin, dan ia membeli kediaman baru di perumahan Godric's Hollow.

Diam-diam ia bersyukur Ginny sudah tidur malam ini, dan Harry mulai membongkar ruangannya sendiri, mencari-cari bahan ramuan tentang Felix Felicis. Dia memang sudah memikirkan Felix Felicis sebelumnya, namun membayangkan sekali lagi Draco Malfoy berteriak-teriak dengannya di Azkaban menguatkan determinasinya.

Dia menyayangkan mantra Fiendfyre yang dilayangkan Crabbe sehingga dia harus kehilangan jejak buku Pangeran Berdarah Campuran, yang sudah dicoret sana-sini oleh Severus Snape, mantan guru Ramuannya.

Ia mendapatkan satu, sisa-sisa saat dia belajar di Hogwarts dulu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan petunjuk untuk Felix Felicis, karena banyak halaman yang robek dan sudah rusak—betapa kasarnya ia. Dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang lelah dan pusing di sandaran kursi, lalu teringat Ginny yang masih ada di sofa, dan memutuskan untuk membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Harry Potter berubah drastis, dan seperti itulah yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Dan inilah jadinya, dari seorang anak berumur satu sampai sebelas tahun yang disiksa di rumah paman dan bibinya serta sepupunya, lalu bersekolah di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts dan menikmati setiap cobaan setiap tahunnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Voldemort lebih dari dua kali, dan inilah Harry Potter yang sudah terlalu gila; kehilangan kewarasannya.

.

.

.

Permintaan Harry tentang buku Ramuan, lagi-lagi kepada Hermione, membuat Hermione mendelik padanya dan secara langsung mengatakan tidak dengan gelengan kepala yang dibuat sejelas mungkin.

"Tidak," ungkapnya. "Kau akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh lagi. Jangan kira aku tak tahu soal perjalananmu ke … ke bukit itu beberapa tahun yang lalu!"

Harry melebarkan matanya, tak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Bagai—"

"Ron tahu itu, 'kan?"

Ron menatap Harry dengan kikuk dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Yeah, aku melihat kau ke bukit itu, Harry. Orang-orang juga banyak bergosip …."

"Tapi aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali," Harry berusaha menyanggah namun tidak bisa lagi karena pengakuannya yang implisit, mengatakan bahwa dia pernah berada di sana.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, memang. Tapi ada orang di sekitar bukit itu yang menjerit-jerit tentang Harry Potter. Lalu aku bertanya kepada mereka … jadi, aku kira kau tidak akan senekat itu, Harry … buktinya Air Mancur itu tidak memberikan hasil yang bagus untukmu, 'kan?"

"Dan juga," potong Hermione, kini lebih semangat lagi, "Aku tahu kau sibuk, Harry, tapi masa kau tidak tahu kalau Daily Prophet memuat tentang itu? Memuat tentang kau yang pergi ke tempat legenda Air Mancur Mujur Melimpah? Apa saja sih yang kau pikirkan selama ini?"

Dengan berat hati Harry harus menjawab pertanyaan Hermione di dalam hatinya. Pupuslah sudah harapannya untuk membuat Ramuan Felix Felicis, yang membuatnya akan beruntung seharian. Seharian, jika bisa ia gunakan dengan baik, bisa membuatnya beruntung dan berhasil menyempurnakan Batu Kebangkitan.

Harry bersyukur sebenarnya, karena mereka berdua hanya mengetahui tentang perjalanannya ke Air Mancur Mujur Melimpah … mereka tidak mengetahui petualangan kecilnya ke Azkaban, mencari Malfoy, dan mengorek informasi tentang Ilmu Hitam ….

"… Harry? Kau dengar aku?"

"Aku dengar, Hermione," gumamnya tak jelas. "Yah, aku dengar. Baiklah … aku tidak melakukan aneh-aneh yang seperti kalian kira," lanjutnya. _Atau yang sudah Dumbledore perkirakan sejak lama._

"Dengar, Harry." Hermione memulai sesi ceramahnya. "Kukira kau sudah tahu bahwa terobsesi dengan suatu hal bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk dipelihara. Kau lihat saja Vo—Voldemort, dia terobsesi akan Horcrux, meninggalkan bagian-bagian jiwanya kepada benda-benda yang rapuh dan dapat dihancurkan, lalu pada akhirnya dia meninggal seperti manusia lainnya …."

"Aku mengerti," sela Harry enggan.

"Bagus." Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya, terlihat tak yakin dengan ekspresi dan nada Harry. "Kau tidak akan mencoba hal-hal yang aneh kepada Batu Kebangkitan itu, walaupun kami berdua tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan. _Deal_, kan, Harry?"

"Hmm," Harry menyahut, lagi-lagi dengan enggan. Hermione menatapnya cemas dan Ron mengusulkan hal yang membuat Harry ingin meledak.

"Bagaimana kalau Sumpah Tak-Terlanggar—"

"Ide bagus, Ron!" pekik Hermione. "Aku dan Harry akan melakukannya dan kau—"

"Tidak!" seru Harry yang segera merespon dengan refleksnya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan Sumpah Tak-Terlanggar. Kalian mau aku mati?"

Sebenarnya bukan dirinya matilah yang dikhawatirkan Harry, namun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri yang tak yakin bisa mempertahankan janji itu atau tidak.

Mereka berdua langsung terdiam. Namun Hermione membuka mulut lagi. "Kami hanya ingin kau tidak melanggar janjimu, Harry … Dumbledore juga sudah berpesan demikian. Aku tidak mau kalau kau terobsesi dengan Batu itu … itu berbahaya," ungkapnya.

Ron ingin sekali berbicara, dan dia takut mengganggu momen Harry dan Hermione yang sedang serius. Ia berdeham, membuat fokus keduanya tertuju pada Ron seorang.

"Aku tahu kalau kau kehilangan banyak orang di Perang Hogwarts itu, Harry," ujar Ron muram dan memandang jari-jarinya, entah kenapa jarinya sekarang lebih menarik dibandingkan tatapan intens Harry dan Hermione, "Aku juga. Kau tahu, kan, Fred … tapi kami hanya ingin mencegahmu dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Harry memejamkan matanya. Mungkin ia terlalu terburu-buru, dia tak bisa mencegah keinginan untuk menyempurnakan Batu Kebangkitan itu. Semakin lama gairah di dalam hatinya tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Dan tak mungkin ia mendiskusikan ini dengan Ginny. Istrinya tak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua.

"Aku mengerti … trims. Kalian memang mengerti aku. Mungkin sekarang aku harus pulang," ujarnya dan menatap mereka berdua. Mereka bertiga sedang berada di The Burrow. Ia harus pulang ke Godric's Hollow sekarang, rumahnya bersama Ginny, dan suatu rencana sudah terpatri lagi di benaknya.

.

.

.

Harry memastikan semua jendela yang ada di The Burrow saat itu terbuka dan Harry juga harus memastikan, bahwa orang-orang di dalamnya sudah tertidur lelap. Harry tak begitu tahu apakah Hermione memindahkan semua barangnya ke The Burrow semenjak dia semakin sering ke sana, namun dia hanya bisa berharap, bahwa Hermione, orang yang paling suka membaca yang Harry tahu, selalu membawa buku-buku pelajarannya.

Terbersit di pikirannya untuk pergi saja ke Hogwarts dan meminjam buku Profesor Slughorn atau ke perpustakaan, tapi itu lebih merepotkan, dan Harry juga tak mau memancing kecurigaan mereka dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba ke Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Ada alternatif lain, Flourish and Blotts, namun lebih banyak lagi penyihir yang berada di sana, dan mereka semakin mencurigai Harry karena tingkahnya yang aneh belakangan ini.

Dia melayang di atas sapu terbangnya, berusaha berkonsentrasi ke dalam rumah miring milik keluarga Weasley tersebut, dan dia mengucapkan mantranya, "Accio Buku Ramuan!"

Tadinya Harry tidak melihat apa pun sampai ia melihat satu buku melesat ke arahnya, dua, tiga, dan empat, lalu lima, terakhir enam dan hampir menghantamnya sampai terjatuh ke tanah sana. Begitu mudahnya buku itu melesat kepadanya tanpa ada halangan.

Berbisik "Wingardium Leviosa" membuat keenam buku itu melayang di udara, dan Harry lega karena dia tidak perlu membawa-bawa keenam buku tersebut di tangannya. Kini dia mengeluarkan Jubah Gaib, menyelubungi keenam buku tersebut, mencengkeram bagian ujungnya, dan kembali ke Godric's Hollow.

Tempat di mana dia akan membuat Felix Felicis.

_Maaf, Ron, Hermione, Profesor Dumbledore_ ….

_Aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun kalian kenal, sepertinya tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan._

Batu Kebangkitan semakin terlihat dekat ketika dia terus membayangkannya; membayangkan kedua orangtuanya hidup kembali dan dengan bangga menepuk bahunya atau mencium dahinya dengan sayang, atau membayangkan Sirius dan Remus yang memberikan cengiran bangga, atau Fred yang kembali ke tokonya bersama George dan mereka kembali membuat lelucon bersama …. Terbayang juga olehnya ketika Teddy Lupin gembira melihat kedua orangtuanya hidup … Profesor Dumbledore kembali menjadi Kepala Sekolah, Severus Snape menjadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang menyebalkan tapi diam-diam memperhatikannya … Hedwig menjadi burung hantunya lagi …

… dan ia tak lupa dengan Dobby yang selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membantu Harry Potter yang ia kagumi, Alastor Moody yang dengan senang hati Harry berikan posisi Kepala Auror jika dia hidup kembali … banyak sekali yang harus dia lakukan untuk mencapai kesempurnaan Batu Kebangkitan ….

Tapi bukankah kalau begitu, semua orang akan berubah menjadi _immortal_?

Harry, pikirkan matang-matang ….

Tangannya bergetar, penuh kegairahan yang membara. Setelah enam bulan dia membuat Felix Felicis, Ramuan Keberuntungan ini, dia bisa menyaksikan yang dia inginkan untuk hidup kembali … dia tidak salah, bukan? Atau dia memang melanggar prinsip alam … ini ilegal, menghidupkan orang mati ….

.

.

.

"Tidak!" jerit Ginny ketika dia membanting pintu ruang kerja Harry, terpisah dari kamar mereka berdua, dan mengagetkan Harry yang baru saja sampai dan meresapi cara pembuatan Ramuan itu perlahan-lahan. Harry hampir terjungkal dari kursinya dan menatap Ginny dengan heran. Tangan kiri yang memegang Batu Kebangkitan segera disembunyikan di bawah meja dan tangannya terkepal.

"Apanya yang tidak?"

"Buku-buku itu! Kembalikan kepada Hermione, Harry. Apa pun yang mau kau lakukan, Hermione bilang itu berbahaya!" pekik Ginny sambil menatap liar pada meja Harry.

"Demi apa kenapa dia bisa tahu?"

"Nah, berikan buku itu sekarang!"

Ginny sedang hamil tua anak pertama mereka, yang Harry perkirakan satu bulan lagi akan melahirkan. Sebenarnya Harry tidak mau ambil pusing dan bertengkar dengan Ginny, namun dia juga tak tega melihat Ginny yang menjerit-jerit seperti itu. Ginny menatap Harry kesal, juga sedikit letih.

"Tidak, Ginny, maaf … aku harus melakukan hal ini dengan caraku sendiri."

"Caramu sendiri," ulang Ginny dingin dan tak senang. "Maaf, Harry, tapi mereka sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Oh," ujar Harry getir, "Mereka sudah menceritakannya padamu. Baiklah, apakah kau mau melarangku juga?"

Ginny bergeming di ambang pintu, mendengar tutur kisah singkat Patronus berang-berang milik Hermione yang datang dua belas menit yang lalu. Harry mendapatkan ketiga Relikui Kematian sesuai legenda yang ada, dan sekarang Harry ingin melakukan entah apa kepada Batu Kebangkitan, salah satu dari Relikui Kematian tersebut.

"Kami semua cemas padamu, Harry. Kami hanya ingin supaya kau tidak melakukan hal yang—"

"—aneh-aneh?" tukas Harry cepat. "Dengar, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan bagi publik. Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan bagi orang lain dan diriku sendiri. Ini hanya … ini hanya demi sesuatu yang …."

"Sesuatu yang …?"

"Tidak, Gin. Kau tidak mengerti. Sebaiknya kau tidur, anak kita juga ingin ibunya istirahat, 'kan?" kata Harry, berusaha menghibur Ginny supaya dia tidak terlalu khawatir.

Ginny menggeleng dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Harry, kau—"

"Tenanglah, aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apa pun … harus berapa kali kubilang kalau ini tidak membahayakan siapapun?"

Tak tertarik untuk berdebat lagi, Ginny menatap Harry sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kamar mereka. Harry mendesah pelan, tangannya yang memegang Batu Kebangkitan mengalami tremor hebat.

Hermione tahu bahkan setelah Harry melakukan mantranya semulus mungkin. Apa dia belum tidur? Atau dia melihat buku itu melayang keluar setelah jendelanya dibuka oleh Harry?

Tangannya yang terkepal di bawah meja ditaruh di atas meja, telapaknya membuka, memperlihatkan batu hitam bergerigi yang sudah menjadi obsesi Harry selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Mungkin kalau Dumbledore ada di sisinya, dia akan berkata, "Itu buruk, Harry. Sangat buruk. Aku berharap kau tidak melakukannya, Harry."

Atau respon Sirius dengan seringainya yang lebar dan ketawanya yang mirip gonggongan, seperti ini: "Bagus, Harry! Kau benar-benar seperti ayahmu, berani menanggung resiko."

Harry belum memikirkan respon yang tepat dan sesuai yang akan diberikan kedua orangtuanya, tapi kalau proyeknya berhasil, dia bisa mendengar mereka secepat yang dia mampu. _Pasti dia mampu_.

Bacaannya sempat terhenti dan dia kembali melanjutkan membaca buku-buku ramuan yang berisi cara pembuatan Felix Felicis. Ada Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati, Ramuan Pengecil, Ramuan Pembengkak ….

Akhirnya Harry menemukan Felix Felicis. Semua bahan-bahannya, secara magis, sudah Harry temukan di tempat di mana ia pergi ke Air Mancur Mujur Melimpah. Sebagian besar juga masih ada di rumahnya. Entah Air Mancur itu benar-benar bekerja untuknya atau tidak, yang jelas dia tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk mencari bahan-bahan yang sulit ditemukan.

Tanpa berpikir apa pun lagi, Harry mulai bekerja.

.

.

.

Enam bulan, Harry yakin ramuannya berhasil, karena warnanya sesuai dengan deskripsi, cairan berwarna keemasan. Hasilnya cukup untuk lima atau enam botol kecil, padahal Harry sudah menggunakan kuali terbesar yang ia punya.

Dia sudah mengangkat botol kecil itu hati-hati di tangan kanannya, pagi-pagi sekali berusaha agar seharian ini dia beruntung luar biasa, ketika suara tangisan anak pertamanya, James, terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

Dia tidak terkejut. Dia hanya kaget.

… atau sama saja, dan efeknya tidak menyenangkan.

Botol itu menggelincir di tangannya, hampir pecah, dan untungnya tidak. Tetapi botol itu terbalik dan isinya tumpah semua.

Harry bersyukur belum menuangkan semua isi kuali itu ke dalam botol miliknya. Kemudian dia mencoba lagi setelah membersihkan lantai atas tumpahan Felix Felicis tersebut. Baru saja dia ingin menciduk Felix Felicis, Ginny mengetuk pintunya.

"Harry, bantu aku, James mulai bermain-main dengan tongkat sihirnya!"

Mengerang antara lelah dan agak kesal, Harry membukakan pintu untuk Ginny. Ginny mengusap peluh yang ada di dahinya dan memberikan tatapan memohon andalannya.

"Soalnya, Harry, kau tahu kan … aku sibuk menangani Mom dan Dad yang ada di luar, tongkat sihir kutinggalkan di atas dan James hampir membuat tongkat sihirku patah."

"Tongkat sihirmu masih ada di atas?" tanya Harry heran. Kenapa, dan tumben sekali, Ginny mau meminta bantuannya? Bukankah Ginny Weasley adalah seorang wanita yang independen dan bersikeras untuk tidak merepotkan Harry?

"Yep, tolong, ya … keluargaku ada di ruang tamu kita, aku tidak enak kalau harus meninggalkan mereka lebih lama, oke?" pinta Ginny, matanya bersinar-sinar dan bergelora seperti api unggun.

_Confundo_.

Harry mengangguk tanpa sadar dan langsung melesat pergi ke atas, tidak enak juga dengan keluarga Weasley yang menunggu di depan. Tadinya dia memang beralasan kepada mereka semua ada urusan penting—berhubungan dengan Auror—sehingga dia harus meninggalkan mereka sebentar.

Semoga saja Ginny tidak mengutak-atik ramuannya …. Eh, ramuan apa? Sebentar, dia bingung sendiri …. Atau itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh?

Sesampainya di atas, dia segera ke kamar khusus untuk James, namun ketika dia membuka pintu, dia tak lagi melihat James yang di bayangannya, menangis dan berteriak-teriak, tetapi dia malah menatap linglung James yang tidur tenang dan tanpa tongkat sihir Ginny di sekitarnya.

Harry tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Sejenak dia sadar, dia meninggalkan ramuan Felix Felicis begitu saja. Bukannya dia mengasumsikan bahwa Ginny akan menggagalkan rencananya, hanya saja kedua sahabatnya yang sudah menikah, Ron dan Hermione, sudah menceritakan itu kepada Ginny dan untuk memastikan Harry tak melakukan yang aneh-aneh ….

Dengan cepat ia kembali ke ruangan untuk membuat ramuannya, dan ketika ia membuka pintu lalu berjalan dengan langkah panjang-panjang, rasanya ia sudah tidak terkejut lagi melihat isi kualinya kosong, bersih, tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan tidak ada satu tetes pun.

.

-oOo-

.

Harry dan Ron sedang berada di Kementerian Sihir tanpa tugas lapangan hari ini. Sudah lama Harry tidak memiliki kebebasan, seperti hari itu, tanpa pusing memikirkan strategi. Bukannya tak mau, kadang-kadang manusia juga punya hak untuk bosan, 'kan?

Sudah lama juga di benak Harry terbayang Batu Kebangkitan yang masih berada di rumahnya, tanpa bisa disempurnakan. Atau, terbayang juga misalnya dia berhasil meminum seteguk Felix Felicis saja kali itu, pastilah sekarang kedua orangtuanya berada di rumahnya, menimang James ….

Relikui Kematian ….

"Elder Wand," bisik Harry tanpa sadar, dan sayangnya Ronald Weasley mendengar hal itu, langsung terlonjak ketika dia sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas yang ada.

"Kau bilang apa, Harry?" tanya Ron, dia berharap dia salah dengar.

"Tongkat Elder," jawabnya bergairah. "Aku pemilik Tongkat Elder, aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang aku mau dengan tongkat itu … tapi sekarang—"

"—tongkat itu ada di pusara Dumbledore, karena kau sendiri yang mau, Harry, atau kau berubah pikiran hanya karena Batu Kebangkitan itu?" tanya Hermione tajam ketika dia baru melangkah ke kantor Kepala Auror, dan ada Ron di sana. Hermione langsung menghampiri Ron dan mengecup singkat kedua pipinya, lalu berpaling kepada Harry.

"Oh, hai, Hermione," ujar Harry tanpa repot-repot menyusun kembali kalimat yang tadi. Toh, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mereka bertiga—termasuk Ginny—sekarang sudah tahu bahwa Harry berusaha membuat Felix Felicis, yang sialnya, berhasil dihilangkan Ginny sebelum Harry sempat meminum setetes pun.

Misterinya adalah, bagaimana Ginny bisa mengecohnya sehingga dia bisa hampir lupa dengan pekerjaannya sebelumnya. Dia masih belum mengetahui itu. Dia memang merasa kebingungan saat itu dan tak yakin apa yang dilakukannya. Atau Ginny memberinya mantra ….

"Harry," panggil Ron. "_Mate_, kau tidak membayangkan sedang memegang Tongkat Elder sekarang, bukan? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau lebih baik tongkat itu—"

"Harry," kini Hermione yang memanggil, "Tolonglah, kau benar-benar terobsesi dengan Batu itu, kami hanya …."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba terasa pusing karena nama _Harry Harry Harry_ bergaung di pikirannya.

Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan menata ulang semua rencana-rencananya. Ia tak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, apa yang ada di sekitarnya—walaupun dia terus mendengar Ron dan Hermione yang membicarakan sesuatu—sampai seseorang mengguncang bahunya.

"Harry," panggil Hermione, kini lebih lembut. Efek kehamilan bisa membuat sikap orang berubah-ubah, mungkin. Harry menoleh, mengernyit pada satu piala yang dipegang Hermione.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus minum, mungkin kau kelelahan dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi."

Harry mengerjap; dia sadar dan dia segera mengambil piala yang digenggam di tangan kanan Hermione. Mungkin ini ramuan yang membangkitkan kesadarannya? Harry memegang piala itu dan melihat ke isinya, warnanya jernih, bening seperti air putih biasa, dan Harry sudah familier dengan gerakan lembutnya ….

Dia pernah melihat ramuan ini di buku-buku yang sudah dia 'pinjam' dari Hermione. Dan ia yakin ia tidak salah.

Pria berkacamata itu dengan lihai pura-pura meneguk sedikit dari ramuan tersebut dan menirukan efeknya, tertidur seperti orang mati.

Karena itu adalah ramuan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati.

"Dia benar-benar tertidur, kan, Hermione? Kau tidak salah dengan mantranya?" tanya Ron cemas, takut-takut Harry langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah mengujinya kemarin," ujar Hermione mantap.

Harry mendengar mantra yang diserukan kepadanya dengan kencang, dan refleks Harry mengambil tongkat sihir di sakunya, menyerukan 'Protego' sebelum 'Obliviate' menghantam dirinya.

Tak perlu berpura-pura lagi dan Harry membuka matanya. Rasa amarah seperti berkobar dalam dirinya melebihi apa pun selama satu tahun terakhir ini.

"Harry. Kau benar-benar—"

"—apalagi, Hermione? Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku sama sekali tidak merancang apa pun yang aneh-aneh, kalau itu yang kalian pikirkan … aku hanya sekilas memikirkan Tongkat Elder tapi bukan berarti aku ingin menggunakannya …."

Ron ingin membantu Hermione dengan menyerukan Obliviate lagi, namun dicegah oleh tangan wanita berambut cokelat lebat tersebut.

"Lihat saja, Harry, apa yang bisa kau lakukan sampai di sini. Kau tidak sadar kalau proyekmu itu sudah memakan waktu bertahun-tahun, dank au tetap tidak menyerah? Aku tahu apa sekarang rencanamu, Harry, dan kurasa itu tidak bijak mengingat itu sangatlah ilegal."

"Hermione—"

"Untuk menghidupkan orang mati," lanjut Hermione, "Adalah ilegal. Kau kejam kalau mau membangkitkan mereka, Harry. Dunia mereka bukan di sini lagi. Kalau kau mau tahu, mereka pasti bahagia di sana."

Ron membuka mulutnya dan megap-megap seperti orang bodoh.

Tanpa sadar Hermione menangis. Ia mengerjap matanya, merasa malu karena sudah cengeng padahal dia sudah sedewasa ini. Mengerjap sekali lagi, ia berusaha tegar.

"Kau sahabat kami, Harry. Kami percaya padamu. Dumbledore percaya padamu, sehingga ia memberitahukan kau apa arti Relikui Kematian dan mewariskan satu miliknya, Batu Kebangkitan, yang telah kau pergunakan dengan … maaf, tidak wajar …."

Harry bergeming di tempatnya. Tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, dia hanya mengangguk dan menunjukkan ekspresi lelah yang akhir-akhir ini semakin sering melandanya.

.

-oOo-

.

Batu itu diputar tiga kali di satu tangan dan Harry memanggil satu orang yang dia sangat ingin ia temui saat ini.

"Potter," tukas Snape dengan nada mencemooh dan bibirnya dikerutkan. "Untuk apa kau memanggilku? Pamer karena telah menjadi Auror? Congkak, arogan seperti ayah—"

"Maaf, Profesor," sela Harry, namun rasanya aneh memanggil Severus Snape 'Profesor' karena dia sudah menjadi Auror, tidak bersekolah di Hogwarts lagi, dan secara teknis Severus Snape memang bukan Profesornya. "Maksudku, em—"

"Katakan saja apa keperluanmu," sahut Snape, yang rasanya tidak mau membuang banyak waktu untuk Potter, anak si James Potter yang pongah, dan anak Lily … Lily Evans. Selalu Lily Evans.

Severus Snape, sosoknya membayang di antara lebih padat dari hantu tapi bukan manusia. Wujudnya seperti biasa, hanya saja kali ini dia terlihat lebih … ramah, kalau bisa dibilang, kecuali kata-kata sarkasmenya yang tidak bisa hilang.

Harry Potter, tiga puluh sembilan tahun, putus asa dan bergairah di saat yang sama.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, Profesor." Harry memutuskan untuk menggunakan Profesor walaupun dia harusnya memanggil Severus Snape dengan 'Severus' atau 'Snape'. Hal-hal sepele seperti ini rasanya tidak penting lagi. "Tentang ramuan yang bisa … kau tahu, menghidupkan kembali orang mati, dengan bantuan Batu Kebangkitan …."

Ia merasa sensasi tatapan mata tajam Snape masih sama seperti yang dulu, masih sama ketika dia mengajarnya, masih sama ketika Snape memberinya detensi, masih sama ketika Snape memberikan kutukan Avada Kedavra kepada Dumbledore begitu mudah. Rasanya aneh ketika dia, yang dulunya sangat sangat sangat membenci Profesor Snape, kini beralih meminta bantuan darinya.

"Kau konyol, Potter. Kalau ada ramuan seperti itu, sudah diperjual belikan untuk Ilmu Hitam, membangkitkan orang-orang mati untuk menambah pasukan. Hanya satu yang kutahu, Inferi. Itu juga mayat yang diberi kekuatan, bukan _hidup kembali_. Paham, Potter? Atau otakmu terlalu dangkal sehingga tidak bisa menyerap apa yang kukatakan?"

Harry hanya bisa mengangguk, tidak bisa mencegah kekecewaan yang sudah bersarang di hatinya sejak lama. Itu tidak mungkin. Obsesinya yang memandang Batu Kebangkitan terlalu tinggi dan berharap bisa menyempurnakannya.

Snape pergi.

.

-oOo-

.

Bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun ia selesai dengan ramuan Felix Felicis, namun ada temannya, atau istrinya sendiri yang akan mencegahnya untuk minum Felix Felicis. Entah apa alat yang digunakan untuk memantaunya, Harry tak pernah tahu.

Semakin tua dirinya, semakin dirinya sadar bahwa obsesinya tak mungkin, darah 'pemberontak' dalam tubuhnya selalu berkata sebaliknya; bahwa dia bisa melakukan semua itu, mudah, mudah sekali seperti jentikan jari. Dia tidak bermimpi, dia berusaha realistis.

Padahal ini sureal ….

Ketika dia sadar, dia terus berusaha menyempurnakan Batu Kebangkitan tanpa usaha yang berarti, dengan harapan akan bertemu, setidaknya, kedua orangtuanya, rasanya semua hal-hal yang tidak realistis menjadi sungguh bisa dibuat.

Atau, ketika jari-jarinya memberikan polesan terakhir untuk ramuan Felix Felicis kesekian kalinya yang sudah dia buat, cucu-cucunya mendera ingatannya dengan mendobrak pintu, ramuan Felix Felicis tumpah dan hancur dan berantakan, dia tak merasa usahanya sia-sia.

Usahanya selama ini, dari yang paling sederhana, menanyai Profesor Slughorn, pergi ke tempat Air Mancur Mujur Melimpah berada, bertanya pada rival; musuh bebuyutannya selama di Hogwarts—mungkin sampai saat ini—dan rela pergi ke Azkaban, meramu Felix Felicis yang terus-terusan gagal, menanyai Severus Snape ….

Pun ketika akhirnya dia bisa rehat dari dunia Auror dan semua Dunia Sihir menganggapnya sebagai sejarah, legenda yang tak bisa dilupakan, Anak-yang-Bertahan-Hidup, mengalahkan Lord Voldemort, penyihir hitam terhebat sepanjang masa, menggeser posisi Grindelwald ke posisi dua.

Harry Potter, sang Legenda.

Dia selalu menyisakan waktunya untuk ramuan Felix Felicis, harapan satu-satunya dan hanya dia, yang mungkin bisa membuatnya beruntung, membuatnya kembali tersadar apa arti kehidupan dan kematian seperti Yin dan Yang.

Felix Felicis. Cairan keemasan itu menggelegak di dalam kuali, Harry yang rambutnya mulai memutih—sayang, kacamatanya tetap bulat—mengambil botol kecil yang selalu tersedia di kantong pemberian Hagrid, lalu menciduk isinya ke dalam botol.

Mungkin nanti cucunya akan mengirim surat lewat burung hantu yang sudah tua dari Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, sehingga burung itu masuk ke dalam kuali dan menumpahkan seluruh isi Felix Felicis. Atau akan ada keajaiban seperti anak tertuanya, James, yang mampir ke Godric's Hollow untuk menyapa ayahnya dan membawa istrinya ikut serta dengan mendobrak pintu ruang kerjanya.

Rasanya Harry sudah tidak begitu peduli lagi, namun aneh, tanda-tanda bencana tak kunjung datang. Biasanya, menjelang acara minum Felix Felicis, akan ada sesuatu yang aneh yang akan menggagalkannya.

Dan ia lelah, lelah sekali untuk kali ini (atau, selama ini dia memang sudah lelah). Dia tidak bisa berdiri tegak lebih lama lagi, mungkin karena faktor usianya … atau karena semua pikiran-pikiran itu terus menggerogotinya selama dia berumur tujuh belas tahun hingga sekarang. Tertatih, ia mencengkeram pinggir meja tempat kualinya berada dan berusaha untuk tetap berdiri tanpa terjatuh.

Kacamata bulatnya yang lama sempat tergeser dari tempatnya, namun dengan hasrat yang dalam Harry membetulkan kacamatanya tanpa terlalu peduli lagi dan melihat kuali Felix Felicis.

Perasaan itu menggelegak dan menggelora lagi dalam hatinya. Cepat-cepat dia meminum ramuan Felix Felicis yang dari tadi tak berhenti ikut bergetar bersama tangannya. Benar-benar aneh. Dia berhasil minum Felix Felicis hari ini ….

Dia segera merogoh sakunya, Batu Kebangkitan masih di sana, sekarang ditambahi efek bersinar entah dari mana, mungkin dalam benak Harry sendiri. Dia memutar Batu Kebangkitan itu sebanyak …

… satu kali …

… dua kali …

… tiga kali …

Tangannya hampir menyentuh sisa cairan Felix Felicis untuk mencelupkan Batu Kebangkitan itu ke dalamnya, namun ia tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya lagi. Jiwanya mungkin utuh di tubuhnya, atau melayang sekarang, bersama rohnya ….

Tubuh tuanya ambruk ke lantai, merosot di dinding, kacamatanya miring, tongkat sihir terjatuh dengan suara khas kayu bertemu lantai, kepalanya menengadah ke atas, mata hijaunya terbuka and memperlihatkan ekspresi orang terkejut sekaligus puas.

Harry Potter, sembilan puluh sembilan tahun, mengembuskan napas terakhir saat meramu dan meminum Felix Felicis.

Keberuntungan tidak memihak dia, rupanya? Atau dia salah dalam meracik Felix Felicis?

Dia, roh yang sedang melayang, menatap tubuhnya yang sudah tua, tak berdaya, merosot jatuh di depan kuali yang menggelegak dan merasakan ramuan Felix Felicis yang ada di dalam sana.

Batu Kebangkitan di dalamnya bersinar.

Roh Harry Potter melayang, seperti disuruh dan didorong oleh tangan tak terlihat, ke dalam tubuh Harry Potter yang sedang berbaring tak berdaya dan merosot di lantai.

Harry jatuh terbangun lalu jatuh lagi—rasanya aneh, sampai dia sadar, bahwa dia seperti bangun dari mimpi. Batu Kebangkitan masih di dalam Felix Felicis, sinar keemasannya sampai ke depan mata Harry yang rabun.

Dia merasakan tangan keriputnya yang bisa memegang dinding warna pastel di Godric's Hollow. Dia merasakan bahwa kakinya menuntunnya untuk ke kuali Felix Felicis. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa dia sedang memakai kacamata bulat miringnya.

Jubah Gaib yang selalu berada di dalam jubahnya juga bergetar; Harry tak tahu bagaimana nasib Tongkat Elder di dalam makam Albus Dumbledore.

Ia, Anak-yang-Sungguh-Bertahan-Hidup-bahkan-di-Embusan-Napas-Terakhirnya, berdiri di depan kuali, bingung karena dia hidup kembali, menjadi awal kehidupannya yang baru, karena dia berhasil menyempurnakan Batu Kebangkitan, atau karena dia adalah Penakluk Kematian—master dari ketiga Relikui Kematian.

Ini menjadi lingkaran, dan seketika ia teringat ketika saat-saat terakhir dia mencari Horcrux, saat ia ingin masuk ke dalam Ruang Asrama Ravenclaw bersama Luna, pengetuk burung elang itu bertanya sesuatu tentang Phoenix dan Api.

Luna menjawab, lingkaran tak ada awalnya.

Harry Potter, lagi-lagi, selamat dari kematian.

Atau itukah yang sedang dia pikirkan? []

.

.

.

-oOo-

*) Harry Potter Dictionary:

Imperius: Mengontrol orang yang terkena kutukan sesuka hatinya  
Wingardium Leviosa: Menerbangkan objek  
Stupefy: Memingsankan lawan  
Rennervate: Membangunkan orang yang pingsan atau tidak sadar  
Obliviate: Mantra Jampi Memori (bisa menghilangkan memori yang bersangkutan)  
Confundo: Mantra yang membuat orang bingung  
Felix Felicis: Ramuan keberuntungan  
Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati: Yang meminumnya akan tidur panjang

*) Additional:

Isi The Tales of Beedle the Bard yang dijabarkan di sini adalah nyata. Yang Harry kunjungi, Air Mancur Mujur Melimpah, deskripsinya sama persis dengan The Tales of Beedle the Bard yang asli, yang ditulis J.K. Rowling sebagai tambahan isi Harry Potter.

.

.

.

11.698 words story only.

.

.

.

Catatan kecil dari penulis baru:

Halo, saya Fireback 5 Inch. Terserah mau panggil kayak gimana, tapi FBI kedengarannya keren. Jadi bagaimana pendapat Anda?

Ini adalah fanfiksi yang menurut saya lain dari yang lain. Selama saya menjelajahi Arsip Fanfiksi Harry Potter Indonesia, saya sama sekali tidak menemukan yang kayak gini.

Fanfiksi ini sudah dibuat dari beberapa hari yang lalu (detilnya bisa dilihat di bawah catatan ini), hanya saja saya sunting sedikit untuk melihat apakah ada kesalahan penulisan atau tidak.

Fanfiksi ini juga diikut sertakan dalam Challenge: Sebuah Awal.

Saya persilakan yang mau berkomentar, baik dari segi alur cerita, latar, atau pun gaya penulisan yang saya gunakan. Terima kasih.

_Tangerang,  
25 Desember 2014 – 5:49:07 PM s/d 26 Desember 2014 – 11:03:12 PM_


End file.
